Fully Alive
by Elysium-Rose-Petals
Summary: Hinata has been hurt by her father, yet again. What happens when her lover finds her? One-shot. Song-fic Fully Alive by Flyleaf


Disclaimer- I don't own the song Fully Alive or Naruto, only my brand new laptop!! YEAH!! * does thumbs up sign Rock Lee style w/ sparkly teeth*

* * *

Fully Alive

She ran away from her fears, her depression. Her own father had raised a hand to her yet again.

_Telling Layla's story spoken_

She ran blindly through the forest, tearing streaming down her face. She tripped over a root and stumbled slightly. Where was he? Where was Gaara? He was usually in the forest in a tree, just sitting around thinking when he visited Konoha.

'_Bout how all her bones are broken_

She thought over the possibility of him hearing her if she called for him. That was a pretty good possibility, if he was there, of course. "GAARA!!" she called out desperately. "GAARA!!!!" She broke down crying. What her father did to her was unspeakable. She needed someone, especially her lover. She was abused to no end that night, until she brought up enough courage to finally fight back. She had smacked his hand away before it had made contact with her face. She had kicked his legs out from under him and knocked him unconscious and had run away.

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

She heard rustling in the leaves, but refused to move. She felt strong arms wrap around her thin waist.

_Fully alive! More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows how to believe in futures_

* * *

He heard her calling his name. He was quite alarmed, on account she sounded so desperate, and she sounded like she was in pain. He jumped from tree top to tree top, searching for her.

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

"GAARA!!!!" he heard her scream a second time. He became scared; he could hear the extreme pain laced into her words. What had happened to her? He was overcome with rage, as he searched for her.

He finally found her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who hurt you?" he asked, as he noticed the bruises around her neck and a bruise forming around her left eye.

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

"F-father," she muttered out. She fiddled with her fingers, not meeting with his eyes. His arms only tightened their grip around her. She began to sob uncontrollably, yet again.

He made calming noises, trying to ease her pain. He lifted her off the ground and pulled her aching body to his chest. He ran silently through the forest until his little apartment came into view. He, Temari, and Kankuro, were renting it while they were visiting Konoha. Temari and Kankuro were out somewhere doing God knows what.

_Fully alive! More than most, ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows how to believe in futures2x_

He was Kazekage, she was the Hyuuga heir. They lived in two different places, yet he always found time to see her. He loved her and she loved him back. They were made for each other. She broke his shell, and cured his pain.

It was his turn to cure her pain. He kissed her tenderly, calming her sobbing. She responded and relished the moment. She pulled back and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

_Fully alive! More than most, ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows how to believe in futures2x_

He laid his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "I love you, Hinata. I care about you so much. Don't stay here and suffer. Come with me to Suna." She looked up at him and smiled a tiny smile. She nodded softly and said,

"We'll talk about that later, okay? Can I just stay here with you?"

"Of course," he responded without hesitation. He kissed her again as he laid her down on his bed. He wrapped her up in blankets; on account of she was shivering from lying on the ground for so long. He climbed into the bed, placing her body against him, her head resting on his chest.

Before they knew it, she fell asleep. "Sweet dreams," he whispered softly into her ear while playing with a strand of her hair. He then noticed that she was smiling in her sleep.

* * *

Please read and review. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M DESPERATE TO KNOW IF THIS SUCKS OR NOT!! Constructive critisism is welcomed. No flames.


End file.
